


I Like The Me When I'm With You

by littleredwritercould



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstanding, Slow Burn, Taeyong x ???, a side ship if you squint, cliche romance, i really don't know what to tag T_T, markhyuck, renjun is your kinda warfreak bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwritercould/pseuds/littleredwritercould
Summary: “I like you. Will you go out with me?”“…”“…”“Okay. I will.”“WHAT?!”





	I Like The Me When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first completed fic here in ao3, and this my first completed markhyuck fic. I don't know if this is any good, I'm not a skilled writer, but I do hope to get feedback from y'all.
> 
> Hope you like it. Enjoy reading!

☀️

“I will confess to Mark Lee tomorrow,” Donghyuck announced after he gathered his friends in front of their school building. They were sitting under the shade of a big tree. 

“What!?? Why??” Jeno, one of his best friends, questioned him.

“What do you mean ‘why’? We all know I have the fattest crush on him.”

“Yes. We know. But I thought we already established that you won’t have any chance with him. You never talked to the guy,” Renjun, stated much calmer than Jeno’s previous outburst.

“Yeah, and we don’t even know if he knew you exist. He’s not even in our year,” Jaemin added.

Donghyuck let out a loud sigh before he explained to his friends, “I know that. It’s just… a lot of people are confessing their love, admiration, crush, or whatsoever to him these days because Valentine’s day is coming up. Everyone wants to date him. I just wanna shoot my shot before he says yes to anyone, okay? I know I don’t have a chance, but at least I’ll try. I don’t wanna fail not even trying,” Donghyuck finished sadly.

“Oh, Hyuck. What are we gonna do with you? Are you really sure you’re ready for this?”

“What Renjun meant was, are you prepared to be rejected?”

“Jaemin-ah, I’m more than prepared. Plus, I have you guys,” Donghyuck said while smiling to his friends as he waited for confirmation.

“Of course!! I call ice cream! Whose house are we ambushing?”

“No one Jeno. Let’s just go to the park after. Anyway, thank you, guys. But I’ll have you know, my feelings won’t just disappear even after he rejects me. I’ll just continue to admire him from afar. That’s what I do best, right?”

His three friends sighed almost at the same time before Renjun answered him, “Right.”

☀️

Donghyuck is an easy-going person. He enjoys everything he does. He believes that to enjoy life, you need to have no regrets, so just take the risk and go for it. He doesn’t get nervous easily, instead, he just does his best in everything and accept whatever outcome there is.

So he questioned why he was so nervous as he entered the school grounds. His heart pounded so loud inside his chest, he wanted to pull it out and throw it somewhere far where he can’t hear the loud thumping. He came to school one hour earlier than the start of classes to put a little note in Mark Lee’s locker, telling him to meet after school behind the school gym. Donghyuck did not put any effort into making the note. He simply tore a page in his sister’s colorful notepad, and simply wrote his message with his initial “D”.

He was determined to do the confession and was already prepared for the outcome that he was going to be rejected. He knew what was going to happen, so he really couldn’t understand why he was being nervous.

“-ck. Hyuck. DONGHYUCK!”

“AHH! What!?!” Donghyuck was startled when Renjun shouted his name.

“Are you okay? You seem out of it. We keep calling your attention since a while ago,”

“What’s worse was, you’re staring right through me like... are you seeing things we can’t see??” Jeno added, overreacting.

The squad was having lunch at the school’s cafeteria at their usual table, but Donghyuck was not in his usual self. His mind was actually blank. He’s not overthinking about the confession, rather, he doesn’t know what to think about what will happen later.

“I’m just... nervous?”

“Nervous? You? How come?”

“Jaem I- Guys, you do realize that this is my first time confessing my feelings to someone right?”

“Yes, and? You’re not one to get nervous easily. That’s not you,” Renjun stated the all known fact about him.

“And you said you wanted to do this even if you know his answer,” Jaemin was right, he knew the answer but he still felt a little hurt when he heard his friend said that.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know why I’m feeling like this. Ugh! I just want this to end and eat ice cream with you guys, and dwell in my sorrow,”

“Stop being dramatic. Can I eat your potato- AW!!” and that was Jeno getting slapped by the nervous but still hungry Donghyuck for trying to steal his food.

🍉

The bell rang, indicating the end of classes for the day. Sounds of chattering students, chairs being pushed or pulled, things being shoved into bags filled Dongyuck’s classroom. Yet his mind seemed empty. Classes ended. He needed to go behind the school gym to meet Mark Lee. To confess his a-little-more-than-a-year feelings for him. Yet even when the classroom was swept empty with students, he remained seated. His three friends approached him.

“Hyuck. Do you want us to wait for you at the gates?” Renjun placed his hand at his friend’s shoulder making him lookup.

“Uh, no. It’s okay. You can wait for me at the park. It won’t take long,” with that said, Donghyuck began collecting his things and started to exit the room. He gave his friends a big smile before splitting paths with them.

“Here we go Donghyuck. You can do this. There’s also a possibility that he won’t come, so you’re good. You’re good. You are Lee Donghyuck!” he chanted to himself before making his way to the place he should be, full of determination this time.

When Donghyuck reached his destination, he immediately saw Mark Lee. Back against the wall, leaning slightly, with his proper uniform, hands in his pocket, black hair brushed up with a few strands falling on his glorious forehead, while listening to whatever music with his earphones on. He almost dropped his heart to the ground seeing that. But nope, his heart stayed where it is and decided to just thump loudly in his ear. He walked towards Mark, slowly, not really wanting to disturbed the senior, but he soon stepped on a dried leaf making his presence known. 

Mark immediately looked up to the sound, which confused Donghyuck since he was supposed to be drowning in the music playing in his ears. As soon as he was seen, Mark stood up straight, faced his direction, and pulled something out of his pocket. Donghyuck walked in his normal pace and soon he was standing 3 meters in front of his crush. Mark unfolded the thing from his pocket that Donghyuck immediately recognized as the note he put in his locker that morning.

“Is this you? Are you... ‘D’?” Mark spoke first which Donghyuck really didn’t expect. He hasn’t heard Mark’s conversational voice before. He only heard him shouting to his teammates when they play basketball. A little hum here and there when they passed each other in the hallways, which is super rare since they don’t share the same building. Luckily, Mark’s best friend, Lucas, is the student council president, and their office is at the junior’s building. So he sees his crush whenever the senior visits the SC office.

“Ye- I mean. Yes. I’m D- Donghyuck. That’s my- my name,” Donghyuck was aware he was being awkward and stuttering. But when he looked up at Mark again, he nodded his head and introduced his self also.

“I’m Mark. Nice to meet you.”

This was news to Donghyuck. He didn’t know Mark was nice to the people confessing to him. Not that he’s saying Mark wasn’t nice or anything, but the man almost doesn’t smile. People were lucky if they get a glimpsed of a slightly smirking Mark after his friend Lucas cracked a joke which the other laughed out loud to even if it was his own joke. Some rare cases were after every basketball game, Mark has a bright expression. Those are precious for those admiring the popular and mysterious senior. So it’s just normal for Donghyuck to assume that Mark won’t even talk during his confession. He’s expecting a simple head shake from him at least.

“Nice to.. uhh.. meet you too?”

Mark nodded again. As if acknowledging that they now know each other. Donghyuck doesn’t know how to continue this. A conversation has started when he was just prepared to talk by himself. So before any other topic spring up, he started his confession.

“Okay. I’m gonna make this quick because I didn’t know it would be this nerve-wracking and I just want it to end already since I most likely know what your answer would be. Okay,” he inhaled a little lot of air before continuing, “Mark Lee, I know you’ve heard this a thousand times from a thousand different people in and out of school or even the country, but I just want to tell you that... I LIKE YOU! I- I like you since your first day here when I saw you in front of the faculty looking lost. I’ve only liked celebrities and idols and animated characters, so when I saw you looking like a prince at the same time a damsel in distress but not really, I immediately developed a crush on you. And... and the more I see you, the more I became attracted to you. I don’t know what force pulls me to you, but I came to like you even though I haven’t heard your voice — it’s actually my first time today hearing it, your normal speaking voice I mean so thank you — the mere fact that I know of your existence makes me like you more and more. You’ve probably heard this a lot of times and you’ve probably answered them the same but I wanna shoot my shot and don’t wanna regret anything so I’ll say it again for you to hear it again and for you to answer me the same answer again. Mark Lee, I like you, would you go out with me?”

🍉

Donghyuck reached the park and he immediately saw his 3 friends waiting for him. They have a specific spot in there where they go to whenever they can’t decide what store or whose house they’ll go to. His friends were already eating and chatting as he slowly walked towards them in a daze. Jeno was the first one to notice him. He immediately nudged Jaemin who was beside him and eyed Renjun across him. The laughter died down as Donghyuck approached the table, instead, the sound of a bag of chips being opened and a “Hurry and scooped him a cone of every flavor! Quick!!” from Jaemin were being heard. 

“Donghyuck!! My beautiful friend!” Renjun met him a foot away from their table and personally escorted him to their seat. This group of friends of his is not an affectionate bunch, but whenever one of them is feeling down, they go the extra mile to cheer up one another. That’s why he loves his friends, even if they roast him most of the time. “We got you your favorite chips! And one flavor is not enough so we got three!!“

“Mango, your favorite! This is Mint Choco, aaaand Vanilla! We also bought ice cream cones, so we can enjoy this lot. We know you love eating in cones,” Jaemin actually hates Vanilla, and that made Donghyuck winced internally.

“Of course yours should be the tallest!” Jeno extended his arm giving him the ice cream in a cone he diligently scooped. It is indeed tall with all the flavors in it.

“Thanks, guys,” is the only thing Donghyuck said as he sat with them.

Moments of tip-toed silence passed and Donghyuck was still in a daze and eating ice cream. His friends were exchanging looks since a while ago, telepathically communicating as to who will ask Donghyuck what happened. Or just anything, just to break their friend in his daze.

Renjun began to clear his throat but ended up coughing for real because of the amount of ice cream he already consumed. Donghyuck patted his back since he was beside him. Renjun used this opportunity to start the conversation.

“Thanks, Hyuck. Uhm… are you okay?”

Donghyuck just stared at him and blinked twice.

“You know you can talk to us. Tell us what happened if you want?” that last part was quite unsure since Renjun doesn’t know if he really wanted his best friend to recount the story of how he was rejected. Donghyuck remained silent. Not that he doesn’t want to talk, but it seemed like he just didn’t know what to say. Still, his friends waited for him.

“He-” Donghyuck started. Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno moved to the edge of their seats. They’ve been waiting for this since they got out of school, “He… said yes.”

“Aw. It’s okay Hyuckie. We expected tha—”

“Wait! WHAT?!” Jeno cut Renjun off, “Sorry Hyuck, I think I misheard what you just said. Will you repeat that?” Jeno’s torso is now half across the table trying to hear his friend for the second time.

“I- I said, He said yes.”

“Sorry Hyuck, I’ll move beside you. I also couldn’t hear you clearly,” Jaemin hurried to his other side, urging him to repeat what he just said.

“Guys,” this time Donghyuck addressed them firmly, “Mark Lee didn’t reject me. He said yes. Yes, he’ll go out with me.”

“WHAAAAAT?!”

“MOTHER OF PEARL!”

“OH. MY. GOD.”

⏳

** *FLASHBACK* **

Donghyuck was looking down by the time he finished his speech. He couldn’t afford to look at Mark’s eyes to see either disgust or pity for him. He was clutching the strap of his sling bag as he waited for an answer. When a minute has passed and the hard ‘No’ is still not coming, he slowly lifted his head to look at Mark again because maybe his crush was furiously shaking his head to deliver his rejection. To his surprise, Mark Lee was just looking at him, mouth slightly open as if just waiting for him to lift his head to start speaking.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Okay.”

“Hm? Huh?? What??”

“Yes. I’ll go out with you, Donghyuck.”

“WHAAAAAAT??!!?!” 

“Why???” Donghyuck was sure he made a comical surprised expression because he managed to make Mark Lee chuckle a little. But this is ridiculous, he thought. How could THE Mark Lee agree?  _ Is this a prank? A bet? Is he playing with me? What kind of game is this? _

“What do you mean ‘why’?”

“I heard you keep on rejecting everyone confessing to you. Why are you agreeing now? Is this a prank? A bet?” it was too late when he realized that he actually voiced his thoughts.

“Uhh, because I don’t like them?”

“You- So what about me? Are you saying you like me??” never in Donghyuck’s imagination did he ever thought of asking this question to his crush.

“Yes. I like you.”

“PAUSE! STOP! Stop right there, Mr. Mark Lee!” Donghyuck’s hands were extended in front of him blocking Mark from his view, “I swear, if this is a prank right now, I’m suing you!”

Mark didn’t say anything for about two minutes. Donghyuck felt like crying because he can feel that this was all a prank after all. “Why are you not saying anything???”

“You told me to stop.”

“What-”

“So, we’re going out now? Is going out with you meant we’re going to be dating?”

Donghyuck was dumbfounded that his confession even went this far. The question seemed like it was a surprise question worth 50 points in their final exam. He slowly nodded, still feeling the situation unreal.

“If we’re dating, does that mean, we’re boyfriends now?”

“OH NO! Stop right there, again! No, we’re not. We’re just… dating… for- now? OH MY GOD! What am I even saying! I think I’m going crazy!”

That is when Donghyuck first heard Mark Lee’s laugh. It doesn’t even last 3 seconds, but he knew the senior’s laughter would be contagious. It was so fresh and pure in his ears. Why doesn’t he laugh more? Right then and there, he desired to hear the other laugh more often.

“I think you’re fun to be with. I look forward to being with you,” Mark bowed a 90-degree bow at him, so naturally, he reciprocated, “Donghyuck, I have to go. I still need to help my friend at the SC office. Please take care of yourself, and thank you for confessing.”

And with that, Mark Lee left Donghyuck at the back of the school gym, soulless.

** *END OF FLASHBACK* **

⏳

** **

“I actually don’t know what happened from then on. It’s like, I’m floating. Not in cloud nine, but like, my head feels light and I feel like my soul is flying, like when you’re lucid dreaming and you think you’re flying and can’t come down on your own? But when I woke up, I’m here with you guys.” 

“Wait, so are you… going to date now? It’s like you never established that fully.”

“I don’t know. I’m really confused,” Donghyuck placed his head between his hands. The result of his confession was a success, but he couldn't wrap his head through it, “I didn’t even get his number! How are we supposed to move forward after this? It’s also the weekend, I won’t be seeing him ‘til Monday! Arggh!”

☀️

Monday came, and Donghyuck has been in a roller coaster of emotions since Friday night. When he thinks about his confession to his long-time crush, the nervous feeling of spilling his feelings was coming back to him. When he was reminded by his brain that Mark actually agreed to go out with him and that he actually likes him too, it made him happy and smiled stupidly. When he remembered that Mark Lee even mentioned being boyfriends with him, he went crazy. But being at school again, he was reminded that he might see Mark Lee anywhere at any time and he wouldn’t know what to do. He really didn’t think he would go this far. He set his mind into being rejected that when it turned out fine, he doesn’t know what to do. He already asked Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun, in that order, and they were of no help also.

(“You should go to him and remind him that you two are going out now,”)

(“Or you can ask him if he remembers you, and what happens last Friday,”)

(“You should just wait for him to approach you. You already did the confessing, he should be the one to come to you,”)

Renjun’s suggestion was tempting, but it is impossible that Mark Lee would be the one coming to him, he thought. In conclusion, Monday came and he still didn’t know what to do. So as he entered the school compound, he prayed not to see Mark for the day. Or if he does see him, he prayed for the ground to swallow him whole and fast.

Lunchtime came, and to say that Donghyuck thought about all the possibilities that can happen today regarding Mark Lee for the past hour is an understatement. He has been thinking about that since classes started. The thought that Mark will come to him for lunch also came to mind, that’s why for a while after the bell rang, he has been hoping a little to see Mark outside his classroom. The situation was purely possible since the senior sometimes have his lunch in the SC office. Those are some of the rare times they passed by each other in the hallways. But today, it’s like, luck is not on Donghyuck’s side. So he got up on his feet and went to the cafeteria with his friends.

20 minutes past lunchtime, when the squad was already settled in their table with their lunch trays filled, Mark Lee approached them. Specifically, Donghyuck, since he was looking straight at the younger boy while he walked towards them. Students inside the cafeteria began whispering and literally stretching and breaking their necks to see what was going to unfold.

“Donghyuck?” Mark asked as if trying to confirm if he said the boy’s name correctly. When he didn’t get any response from the staring, confused Donghyuck, he continued, “Is 306 your classroom from the Junior’s building?”

“Ye- um… Yes.”

“Ah, it’s a relief. I thought I made a mistake. I went there just now and you’re already gone.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I thought of asking you to have lunch with me since we’re going out now.”

Collective gasps were heard, even from Donghyuck’s friends which were not surprised because 'they’re going out now', but by Mark Lee’s boldness. The whispering from the students became loud murmurs. Donghyuck was dumbfounded. He literally felt that he stopped breathing.  _ Did Mark Lee just announce in front of the whole school (almost) that we’re going out now? _

His trance was broken when Jeno spoke asking Mark to come to sit with them. That’s when he noticed that the older guy was already holding his lunch tray as if he really was planning on sitting with them.

“Are you going home with Mark today?” Renjun asked Donghyuck as they gathered their things to go home.

Donghyuck almost asked why should he go home with Mark, then he was reminded that they were already going out and those things are what people who were dating normally do. But he honestly didn’t know. They didn’t talk about it during lunch. Lunch with Mark Lee was not awkward, but it was not comfortable as well. Luckily, his friends were there with him and they made an effort to have a conversation with Mark. Still, he didn’t get his number, so there’s also no means of asking him if they should go home together.

“Let’s just go to that cafe.”

🍉

“Do you guys think I should be the one initiating going out? Or like doing, I don’t know, sweet acts? Since I am the one who asked him out in the first place?”

“I’m actually thinking-“

“Woah woah woah! Wait! JENO, THINKING???”

Jeno shoved his friend, Jaemin, for teasing him, and it made Renjun walk between them. “Stop it. Nana, quiet. What are you thinking, Jeno?”

Jeno regained his composure and walked beside Donghyuck, “Well, I was just thinking that you should. I mean you’re right, you’re the one who asked him and all, so maybe he was just waiting for you to make a move first.”

Jaemin, not wanting to lose, went to the other side of Donghyuck and wrapped his arms around the boy, “But you should also consider that Mark Lee basically confessed to you too. He said he likes you, too. So I personally think he should be the one to make the move now. You already did the first move in confessing.”

They both made a point, Donghyuck thought. He could wait, but would Mark be really making a move soon? If he waits, they might not make any progress ever. He could also make a move and ask Mark out on a proper date, but this is his first time dating, so he really didn’t know what to do. What if when they finally go to a proper date, Mark realizes that he doesn’t like Donghyuck like that. What would he do?  _ Please, someone, tell me what to do!! _

They went to a new cafe quite far from the school. They discovered it on their way home a while back on its opening day. The cafe was small but cozy. Luckily when they got there, there are no customers and they got to sit wherever they wanted. After placing their orders, they proceeded to their table and settle comfortably.

“What I observed earlier during lunch...” Renjun started and everyone has their attention to him now. Donghyuck knew this was going to be about Mark again. “He doesn’t look at you...” he pointed at Donghyuck, “...like he likes you. I mean, I can’t see it in his eyes.” 

“Oh! That’s true! I noticed that too,” Jeno added, “He was like being friendly to all of us. Like, bro-friendly. I was actually debating internally if that was a good thing or not.” 

“So what does it mean that he looked for Hyuck during lunch? He wanted to have lunch with him, right?” they all turned to Jaemin this time, “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not trying to defend him. We’re discussing our observations here.”

Donghyuck suddenly breathed out a heavy sigh listening to his friends. “This is all new to me. It seems like I’m just lucid dreaming, guys. It doesn’t feel rea- AW! Jaemin!!” he snarled at his friend as he rubbed his arms where he was pinched. “I just... I just realized I didn’t think this through. This whole confession thing. I set my mind that I’m gonna be rejected and didn’t even make a back-up plan. I still don’t know Mark that well,” he finished sadly.

“Then that answers our question of who’s going to make the next move. Hyuck,” Renjun held Donghyuck’s hands that were holding his drink, “.. you are better than this. The Hyuckie I know is a confident person. He always does what he wanted and needed to do. He doesn’t pay much attention to the what-ifs. He’s the one who always tells me to just do whatever so that I won’t have any regrets. Where is that person now? This situation is just like any other situation in your life, my friend. You just have to do it, so that you won’t have any regrets.”

Donghyuck was taken aback and was enlightened by Renjun’s speech. He stared at his friend for a couple of seconds.

“Guys...” then he turned to his other two friends, “...he called me ‘Hyuckie’ and ‘my friend’. This is better than dating Mark Lee.” 

That made the whole table erupted with laughter after Renjun almost threw his drink to Donghyuck.

“I know! Like, I don’t even know him? Where did he come from? Suddenly going out with Mark!” 

“From their looks, it looks like they threatened him. That is possible. Look at them.”

Two girls, wearing uniforms from their school, were gossiping about Donghyuck. They’re doing it slightly loud, enough for their table to hear. Obviously doing on purpose to piss them off. Is it working? A big YES. 

As soon as they heard those two girls, Jeno and Donghyuck held Renjun back as he almost confronted them. They’re trying to calm their friend down. Donghyuck didn’t want to mind them since he knew they were wrong. He doesn’t care about people gossiping about him. He stood by, 'Not everyone will like you. You cannot please everyone. Just do you.'

“Well, it doesn’t look like it, but it is also possible that he’s very rich that he bribed Mark into dating him.” 

“Or! Or he actually begged! Like, fall to the knees begging. How ridiculous was that!!”

The two girls were so satisfied with their bad-mouthing other people, that even Jaemin and Jeno who’s trying to calm the already pissed off Renjun, were clenching their fists.

“Let go of me. I’m going to the restroom. Then let’s go home after I’m done,” before they can even say anything, Renjun was gone to the restrooms.

After a good 3 minutes, Renjun was out, walking so fast approaching... the two gossiping girls’ table.

He bumped one of the girl’s shoulder when he walked past her while she was drinking her drink, and it made it spill.

“What the-“

“Oh! Sorry!! Ugly people who Mark Lee doesn’t like. Oops! Did I already say sorry? For your ugly faces who will never date Mark Lee- HEY! I’m still talking!” 

“That’s enough. Let’s go,” Donghyuck said as calmly as he can be while he was dragging Renjun out of the cafe, his friend’s bag on his other arm. They might not come back to that cafe ever.

☀️

Mark came stumbling, slightly out of breath, 3 minutes after the bell for lunchtime rang. He was already crowded with people from Donghyuck’s class and people from the other rooms who happen to see him running in the corridor of the junior’s rooms.

Donghyuck was already contemplating on whether he’ll wait for Mark or just go straight to the cafeteria and expect for him there. Before he could land in a decision — where waiting for Mark was winning by a large percentage for the reason that he didn’t want the other students to see them together — the man who he supposed to be dating, came stumbling in front of their classroom.

Mark wasn’t that tall, but he still can see him clearly amid all that students who crowded him. He realized that Mark is a shy person. He doesn’t talk to a lot of people, but he also doesn’t fend them off. He just let them come to him, looking at them while they were talking but doesn’t show much expression in his face, giving one-word answers.

Donghyuck didn’t like the attention they’ll gain, but he felt that he needed to save Mark in the situation he was in. He slowly walked to the doorway of their classroom, positioned himself to where Mark can see him easily, which the senior did. The stoic expression immediately brightens, still not smiling, but anyone who observes Mark Lee closely could tell the difference. It gave Donghyuck a sense of pride that he was the reason for that change of expression from the older. Mark waved at him, which made the students look at the direction he was waving at. The junior gave Mark a welcoming smile and raised his eyebrows curiously.

Mark lifted the eco bag he was holding, “Let’s have lunch?”

Without hesitation, second-guessing, or questioning, Donghyuck walked out if his classroom, “Okay. Let’s go.”

He didn’t know where they’ll have lunch and let the older lead him. Making all those students part to let them through. He can feel daggers behind his back from the students who were surely looking at them. 

“Uhm.. I don’t have lunch with me. I thought we’re going to the cafeteria.”

Mark brought them to the SC office where they sat around the president’s table. Mark organized some of the papers scattered around the table on the side, making just enough space for the both of them.

“It’s okay. I have enough for both of us.”

He motioned for Donghyuck to sit.

“How come?” 

“I asked my Hyung to packed me lunch for two. I said I was dating someone and he happily obliged. He’s a good cook, you won’t be disappointed.”

Donghyuck felt like he blushed from his head to toe. Mark had already told a family that he was dating. But realized that they haven’t really gone out for real.

During lunch, the fact that Mark was not talkative was confirmed. It was just Donghyuck who asked questions. But the way the older will answer him in complete sentences and complete thought compared to his one-word answer to those students made him happy. He also noticed the "friendly" gaze the other gave him. His friends were right, but Donghyuck chose to ignore that fact.

“Can we exchange numbers?” 

Mark looked at Donghyuck who was having a coughing fit after his question. “You okay?”

“Wha- ye- I mean, yes. We can exchange numbers.”

“I recently changed my phone number because a lot of people I don’t know keep texting me,” Mark said as he gave his phone to Donghyuck for him to put his own number. “I’ll text you so you can save my number too.”

“Here you go.”

“What do you want me to call you?”

Another surprise question. Mark Lee was so good at surprising him. “Donghyuck will do. But my friends call me Hyuck.”

“Hyuck? Cute. I can call you that?”

“Of- yeah of course,” Donghyuck was sure he was a blushing mess yet again. He couldn’t understand how Mark can throw compliments like that without changing his poker face.

☀️

More than a week of having lunch together, acknowledging each other when they passed by the hallways, texting after school just to know that the other already got home safely, Donghyuck could say he’s already getting so much than expected. 

“Please tell me this is not what dating actually is. I am never going to date anyone if this is what it is,” Renjun dramatically slammed his hands on their table when they finally have Donghyuck for lunch again. His friend just gave him a huge sigh. “Don’t give me that! You haven’t gone on a real date, Hyuck! Is this how it actually is??”

“Why don’t you just use a megaphone to announce it to the whole school?” Donghyuck retracted. Renjun just rolled his eyes at him. “I just can’t find the timing okay? And... I’m actually fine with this setup. I still can’t feel that we’re actually dating, but to be able to talk and have lunch and text Mark Lee, you know that’s already so much more than I could ask for.”

“We know, Hyuck. But you have this chance now. You actually have that title ‘Mark Lee’s...’ Jaemin trailed off, thinking, “I don’t know. Just, he is not your mysterious senior crush anymore. Do you get me?”

Donghyuck nodded as he played with his food. Having this conversation with his friends was draining his energy. He knew he needed to ask Mark on a real date soon. All his confidence was sleeping when it’s about Mark. Never in his life did he thought that it would be like this.

Later that day, he gathered all his nerve and courage in texting Mark and asked him on a date that coming weekend. They won’t be able to have lunch together for the rest of the week because of Mark’s basketball activities. He used that excuse and told him they needed to at least see each other and maybe finally go out for real.

There’s a subtle hesitation in Mark’s replies that didn’t get unnoticed by Donghyuck. But he still pushed through thinking that ‘it’s now or never’. Though never was really not an option, but if he got rejected, that next time might be after a long time again. Mark ended up agreeing. Donghyuck felt a big weight was lifted off his chest, but an even bigger weight took its place because the long-awaited date was already set. Donghyuck didn’t get to sleep that night.

☀️

Stunned. Donghyuck was stunned when he saw Mark approached him on the location they agreed to meet. Mark was just wearing a hoodie sweater and fitted jeans, but he had to wear a headband as if to tell people to focus on his beautiful face. It’s not the first time Donghyuck saw Mark outside of his school uniform since he always sees him in his basketball practice attires and their official team jerseys. But on this glorious weekend day, Mark Lee in his super casual outfit, this is a first.

Mark must have noticed that Donghyuck was quite shocked at his arrival because his “Hi” was not returned. “Is it weird?” he pointed at his headband. That made Donghyuck came back to his senses. He opened his mouth but close it again in failure to generate actual words.

“Sorry. This is my basketball headband. My hair is getting long, and I don’t really know what to do with it this morning. So I just…” he ended his explanation with a shrug.

It seemed to make Donghyuck aware of the situation so he immediately shook his head while waving his hands frantically in front of Mark. 

“No. No! I mean, I was… This is the first time I see you in casual clothes. I kind of… uhm.. surprised? But the headband looks good on you. Don’t worry,” It looks too good on you! Donghyuck wanted to add but he ended with a reassuring smile.

They went on to their date. Basically, since Donghyuck was the one who asked Mark out, he planned the course of their date. He was not an expert in dating since this date will also be his first time, but he wanted to believe that he had some sense in things like this. So he confidently planned it.

They first had lunch after buying movie tickets. The movie they wanted to watch was scheduled way past lunchtime, so they still have time to enjoy their lunch. Donghyuck chose a Chinese restaurant, telling Mark he’s been craving Chinese food the past week. Lucky for Donghyuck, Mark seemed like he really wanted to eat Chinese food at that moment. Lunch went by just fine. They talked just like how they talk at lunch in school. Nothing grand, nothing new. Donghyuck learned very little new things about Mark during their time at lunch. Because of that, he doubted if Mark is interested enough to register everything he told him about himself.

They went to the movies without any snacks since they just had their lunch. They’re going to watch a comedy movie which was released two weeks ago. It just so happened that it was still showing that weekend and they both haven’t seen it yet. During the movie, Donghyuck learned that behind Mark’s cold demeanor, he has a lot of laughs. Well, maybe when watching something funny. The movie was really fun to watch, but Donghyuck was having fun more because of Mark’s laughter. He even pounded his hands to the seat’s arm while laughing. Donghyuck supposed that if Mark was comfortable enough with him, maybe his arms will be the one he’ll slap while laughing. He knew he wouldn’t mind that.

After the movie ended, there’s still a smile on Mark’s face. He’s even snorting and chuckling from time to time while maybe having flashbacks of the movie. They went to a cafe that Mark chose, to have snacks and drinks. There they talked about the movie. Donghyuck learned that Mark is quite talkative when he’s happy like this. He made a mental note to make him watch a lot of comedy movies, or even just crack videos from Youtube. He’ll do anything to hear that laughter again. While they were eating and almost finish though, Mark slowly fell into his normal expression and emotion. He’s not that cold, but he looked so reserved and guarded. It will make anyone think if they did anything wrong because of the shift in Mark’s mood. But Donghyuck thought nothing of it. He assured himself that this was the Mark he knew. That what he saw a while ago was another version of Mark that probably doesn’t come out often. He accepts that. He understood that.

When he got home and had already lied down on his bed because of exhaustion, he checked his phone that remained in his pocket the entire duration of the date. Of course, the chat room with his friends would be very much alive. He didn’t open their messages seeing that they're having their own story of how his own date went. Instead, he called Renjun, which was picked immediately since maybe his friend was already holding his own phone or maybe even while typing something for their chat group. 

_ “Hyuck!!” _ , Renjun shouted and it made him pull his phone away from his ear. When he brought it back, his friend was talking in a much calmer voice.

_ “…are you? Are you home? How was your date?“ _

“I just got home. The date was fine,” though he said that, he didn’t try to mask the weary and definitely-not-fine voice of his.

There was a pause and he could imagine Renjun knitting his forehead.

_ “Okay. Tell me what happened.” _

“It was really fine,” he sighed, “It was a normal date. Very normal, I guess. I actually had fun. But…”

_ “Buuut?” _

“I- I don’t know. I don’t know why I kind of feel sad after. It was a date, yeah. But it felt like a… friendly date?

Like, I just went out with one of you. Minus the banter and insults, we’d throw each other. You know what I mean?”

_ “Yeah, I get you." _

Donghyuck heard Renjun sighed at the other end.

_ "I get why it would feel like a friendly date and I also get why it made you sad.” _

“Then please tell me why…” 

He could feel his friend straightened his back before answering.

_ “I don’t really know what you feel, Hyuck. But even if I haven’t been on a date before, _

_ I know what to expect in one. Since you’re supposed to be dating Mark, you expected your first date to be romantic and not friendly.” _

Paused again. But Donghyuck didn’t know what to say so he just waited.

_ “You said you like each other. You confessed you like him, he also told you he likes you. _

_ Then why does it seems like neither one of you are making each other see that?” _

“Huh?”

_ “After you confessed to Mark, what other things you’ve done to show him or make him feel you really like him?” _

Donghyuck knew it was not a rhetorical question and he needed to answer.

“Uhm… We… at lunch?”

_ “Okay. What did you do at lunch? Have you ever hold hands? Look at each other in the eye dreamily? Have you kissed?” _

“What?! No!“

_ “That’s what I’m talking about. You haven’t done anything couple-y yet. _

_ This date was a chance and I guess neither of you made a move also. Not even you, Hyuck. _

_ You get where I’m going?” _

He drew a long and loud sigh before answering “Yeah”

_ “Don’t get me wrong. I’m not justifying Mark’s actions or… lack of actions. _

_ I’ll still kill him first thing tomorrow for making you sad. But I just want to be logical here, and that’s what I think.” _

“I know. And I understand. Thank you, Renjun. I’m glad I talked to you.”

_ “Sure thing. Anytime. You know me. Now, go and wash up, _

_ then watch your favorite Youtube crack videos to lighten up your mood. I don’t want you to go to sleep sad.“  _

He snorted, “Yeah. I’ll do that. Goodnight…”

_ “Hmm~” _

“Wait! Did you say you’re going to kill Mark tomorrow?!” 

_ “Goodnight Hyuckie!” _

Renjun ended the call. Donghyuck was terrified cause he knew what his friend can do when triggered and pushed. He shook his head trying to forget the threat and just remember every good thing Renjun said that night. He knew Renjun was right. Not him nor Mark was making any move to make each other feel liked. Whenever they had lunch together, they just talk about basic stuff. When they text each other, it’s just informing each other what they’re up to or if they’ve arrived home. But his group of friends also do that. 

Donghyuck knew he needed to do something to level things up. But he’s also scared and uneasy cause he didn’t know if this is what Mark really wanted. He’s scared that if he tried to hold his hand, Mark might pull away. Weeks ago, he was not scared of rejection from Mark Lee, he even prepared himself for the biggest rejection ever. That’s why he doesn’t understand why he can’t bring to calm himself of the thought of rejection from Mark now.

☀️

“Will you ask your best friend, what the hell was that date about? Why does it made my best friend think it was a friendly date? If he doesn’t like my Donghyuck, then please stop stealing him from us during lunch. If he’s not going to make my Donghyuck feel special then stay away from him! Forget about dating him!“

Lucas was staring straight at Renjun’s eye through the bathroom mirror mouth slightly ajar. Renjun just got out of a stall just finished doing his business, while he was checking himself in the mirror. He didn’t even notice him before the boy suddenly lashed out at him. He was frozen. Stupified. Shot.

“Are you listening to me?“

Lucas took that chance to face his ‘attacker’ properly. His face was still awestruck. He hasn’t found it in him to close his mouth. He looked at the boy in front of him. He was small, compared to him of course. But he was so small that the first thought in his mind was if he hugged him right then and there, his face would be buried in his chest and would probably hear the drumming of his heart. He also took note that he was a junior, and was probably the reason why he encountered him here at the junior’s building’s restroom.

“I don’t care if you’re the SC president, but if your best friend is being an asshole with mine, then I’ll assume you are too. Please tell that to him.”

Renjun is still hygienic and even after lashing out, didn’t forget to wash his hands. Of course, he’d do that angrily to make a point that he is angry.

“Where have you been all my life?” 

These were the first words that came out of Lucas’ lips since their encounter. Renjun was clearly confused, looking at him, eyebrows almost touching.

“Have you landed safely? What about your wings? I didn’t know an actual angel was walking with us in this school,” Lucas was still wide-eyed while saying this. Amused, adoring, happy.

“Wh— what are you saying!” Renjun was backing away, “You’re insane!!” and then he’s gone. Ran out of the bathroom at full speed to God-knows-where.

Lucas brought his gaze back at his face in the mirror.

“Wow!”

☀️

Monday and Tuesday after the weekend date, Donghyuck had lunch with his friends. Mark and he had exchanged a couple of messages here and there. They haven’t talked about the date yet if there’s something to talk about. When he didn’t bring up his dilemma with Jaemin and Jeno, Donghyuck was thankful that Renjun kept quiet. He was already confused, and asking his other friends about it would make him more confused. So he just recounted what happened at their date as happily as he can.

Donghyuck was seriously thinking about Renjun’s advice. Should he really make a move? Act all sweet and couple-y with Mark? Is he even ready to do that? What if Mark rejects whatever he planned to do? What is he even planning? There’s literally nothing in Donghyuck’s mind except questions. So the two Mark-free days at school kinda help him and kinda not. It just built his anticipation at the same time gave him ample time to think. He knew he needed to be in action if he wanted this ‘relationship’ to move forward. At that point, he wasn’t even sure if that’s what he wanted.

Wednesday, Donghyuck was already waiting for 10 minutes at their classroom where Mark was supposed to get him for lunch. Mark was never that late. He thought of going to the cafeteria and check Mark there, or go straight to the SC office where they had lunch most of the time, but he backed away last minute since he didn’t know who he’ll see there if Mark wasn’t there. He began to recall what they talked about the day before if they really did plan to have lunch together or he just assumed it

Feeling lost, he fished out his phone out of his bag to check their messages from the days prior. And true enough, Mark’s message was the answer. Not old text message though. Mark had messaged him 5 minutes before lunch to meet him at the back of the gym to have lunch there. He looked at the current time and then at the time of the message. He couldn’t believe his eyes that so many minutes had passed that he didn’t even think of replying before bolting out of his classroom to the said location.

Donghyuck got there at lightning speed, panting so hard he held his head to keep himself from being dizzy. Mark was there, sitting in an armchair, another armchair was beside his. Donghyuck recalled that those armchairs were not there when he confessed weeks ago, and it looked like it was put there for them. Or maybe Mark prepared those chairs for them?

“Are you okay? Why are you out of breath?” Mark stood up to check on him. Voice so gentle with worry. Another first, Donghyuck noted. 

“I ran here. I just read your message. I thought you’re just late,” Donghyuck said, still panting. He made himself sat on the other chair. Mark also went back to his seat.

“Sorry. I should just pick you up so that we could come here together.”

“No, it’s fine,” he waved his hand, “Why are we eating here anyways?”

“Uhhhh… no reason. Let’s eat! I brought you lunch,” that’s kind of a long ‘uhhhh’ for Donghyuck to be suspicious, but he let it sit in the back of his mind ‘cause he’s starving. Mark gave him his share.

Weird enough, they ate in silence.

It made Donghyuck’s mind ran wild. Their location, back of the gym, a location where many secrets were made, confessions being done, vices sneaked out, and… breakups? When his mind went there, he couldn't help but think that it was possible. What if Mark took him there to break up with him? What if this is their last lunch? What if he didn’t get the chance to do Renjun’s advice, and it will end right after he swallows his last scoop of rice.

The silence made Donghyuck’s thoughts ran at full speed without anything to break it. Not until Mark was already finished with his lunch and was already putting everything in his eco-bag. Donghyuck, on the other hand, was delaying every scoop and every chew of his food. But when Mark cleared his throat, he knew the inevitable would come.

“Uhm, Hyuck? Can I ask you a question?”

_ Oh no _ . Donghyuck looked up from his food to Mark, bracing himself, he nodded.

“Are we… uhm… am I doing this dating thing right?”

“Huh? That’s what you’re going to ask?” Donghyuck internally flinched at his own question.  _ Why did I ask that?? _

“What?”

“I mean, why are you asking that?”

Mark heavily exhaled.

“Okay. Listen to me, okay?”

Again, though hesitating, Donghyuck nodded.

“This… this is my first time going out with someone. My first time dating someone. I don’t really do well with other people. I lack in my interpersonal skills. I am simply what they call, an introvert. I only have, like, one or two friends? And then… you,” Mark sighed. His expression getting heavier by the minute.

“What I’m saying is, I don’t really know how to do this dating thing. What I know is, I really like you. When you confessed to me, I’m so happy that I didn’t have to do it first. I was so worried about how to confess since you don’t know me, and Lucas is pressuring me saying I’ll regret it if I don’t confess soon. But what could I do? I really don’t know how to do that. So when you did it, my heart leaped with joy.”

“It doesn’t look like that back then,” Donghyuck couldn’t help but comment and it made Mark flushed red.

“I- I know. I struggle with expressing myself also,” Donghyuck gestured for Mark to continue. “I actually asked Lucas for advice after that day. And… he’s the one who said we should have lunch together from then on. So I took the courage to ask you to have lunch with me, even though people are looking at me weirdly. Lucas actually told me other things too, but I… don’t know how to— Anyway! I don’t know if I’m conveying my point, but please tell me if I’m doing this wrong and please tell me what to do if that’s the case.”

Mark was gripping the edge of his armchair, knuckles turning pale, face a flush of red, and eyes fidgeting from Donghyuck to the floor, to the chair, to the tree near them, and to Donghyuck again. Donghyuck braced himself for a break-up confrontation, and what he got is totally unexpected. Mark Lee kept on surprising him. He totally didn’t expect this whole confession, but he didn’t need time to process everything.

He understood Mark the moment he said he was an introvert. Everything made sense for Donghyuck after that. He was not a cold person. He was not a snob. He was not mysterious. He was not just chill and acting cool person. Mark expressed his feelings to him like this. It was visibly hard for him but he still carried on. Donghyuck respected him for that. Suddenly, he was reminded of Renjun’s advice, his supposed goal for today. Seeing Mark’s hands still gripping hard on the armchair, he didn’t hesitate to put his on top of it and rub his thumb on Mark’s knuckles in a comforting manner. When he felt it loosen its grip, he looked at Mark in the eye.

“First, I would like to thank you for expressing what you feel… about this. About me. I really appreciate it and I know it was hard for you,” he couldn’t help but give the boy in front of him a gentle smile until he visibly relaxed. “I also don’t know how to do this dating thing right. It is also my first time, actually. But… I really like you also. And I’m willing to learn and maybe discover things? With you? Let’s figure this out together, shall we?”

Mark was wide-eyed for being confessed to for the second time by the person he really liked. “Okay. Yes! I’m willing, of course. Let’s do this!” he was nodding enthusiastically.

Donghyuck let out his cutest giggle, “Okay. Maybe we should start by having another date? Uhm. Let’s get to know each other, I guess?”

“Oh. Sure! But, can we just- I mean, if it’s okay with you, can we just stay inside? Your house or mine. We can order food! Watch movies on tape. Play games! I mean, there are also a lot of things we can do without going out?” 

“Ooh. That’s fine. I planned our first date, so maybe this time it’s on you. I’ll just follow your lead this time.”

The way they smiled at each other, with Donghyuck’s hand still on top of Mark’s, they just know that everything will be a little lot better for the days to come.

☀️

“Oh? Are you Donghyuck?”

The door to Mark’s house was opened by a not so older man which Donghyuck thought was so much more handsome than Mark. The senior was still number one in his heart though. He supposed the guy was Mark’s brother who cooks for him and made him lunch almost every day. When the man opened the door more for them to come in, he could see that he also has the aura that Mark posses, but he chose to look beyond that and assumed that Mark’s brother was a total sweetheart too.

“Yes. Hi! Nice to meet you,” he answered bowing slightly as he stepped inside the house. Mark behind him.

“Geez! Nice to finally meet you!” Donghyuck was taken aback when Mark’s brother suddenly hugged him tight. He didn’t have the chance to reciprocate the hug because soon the older was pulling back, and held his hands instead.

“I’m Mark’s older brother!” the guy mentioned already went somewhere inside the house — Donghyuck supposed was the kitchen — to settle the food they bought. “Did he tell you about me? I’m Taeyong by the way if you don’t know yet.” 

“Ah, yes. He told me about you. Your dishes are delicious. I ate them well. Thank you,” he answered smiling. Donghyuck is trying to not be weirded out by the sudden affection from the brother of the not affectionate guy he was dating.

“Oh my! I didn’t know you’d be here. He just said he’s going on a date. I am so happy! I had to thank you! As you know, Mark is a total homebody. I’m glad he is going out now and has friends other than Lucas. And what more? My brother is now dating! Look at you! You are so pretty!” Taeyong genuinely looked so happy talking while shaking Donghyuck’s hands. He was being hugged again before he knew it. “You should take him out more. Please?” 

Mark came back beside him and grabbed his forearm, ready to pull him out of his brother’s grasp. Taeyong just looked at him as if to say he’s not yet finished talking.

“Wait. You just went out a while ago. Why are you back already? Is the date over?” the question was directed at Mark, but he was still holding Donghyuck, so he answered.

“We’re on a date. Here,” he smiled cheekily. Mark is still trying to gently pull him out of Taeyong’s hold.

“What? I just said you should go out more. Why are you going on a date here? I didn’t cook anything! I thought you’re eating out.“

“It’s okay Hyung. We bought chicken and cola. Maybe we’ll order pizza later,” Mark managed to retrieved Donghyuck and immediately hide him behind in his back, “As for the date, there’s nothing wrong in spending time inside the house. As long as we’re together, I think we can consider that a date?” 

“Oh! Totally! But... I just wish you go out more. And going on a date with Donghyuckie would do that.”

“We’ll do that some other time Hyung. Aren’t you going somewhere? You’re telling me earlier, right? That’s why you didn’t cook?”

“Oh right! I’m about to go out. Going on an ‘actual date’!” Taeyong said mockingly in Mark’s face which made the younger push him out the door.

“Okay enough. You’ll be late. Bye Hyung! Take care!” 

They didn’t hear what Taeyong said after that because Mark slammed the door behind him and ushered Donghyuck in his room immediately.

“Your brother’s energy-”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. We’re quite the opposite,” Mark was making a last inspection of his bed before he let Donghyuck sit.

“No. I like it! I didn’t expect him to be like that, but I think we’ll get along.”

They settled on Mark’s bed after the older moved his computer table at the end of the bed for them to start the movie they wanted to watch. Mark brought in the chicken and cola they bought and they indulged in it while watching the movie. Both were focused on watching the movie, making side comments here and there but not really having actual conversations. They didn't mind it though. They both felt comfortable and enjoyed their time together just like that.

When the movie ended, Donghyuck stood up to stretch his body while Mark did the same while laying on his bed. The younger took that time to wander around Mark’s room. The older’s room wasn’t big but has enough space for a single bed, a small closet, a computer table, a study table, and still has room to walk in. Mark’s room doesn’t have any decoration, but it doesn’t look plain at all. Donghyuck’s attention was caught by the guitar that was hanging on the wall. He turned to Mark who was still lying on the bed, already looking at him. 

“You play guitar?” he asked intrigued, already making his way to the said instrument.

“Yup. Just a hobby,” Mark sat up, conscious of Donghyuck’s every move. Soon the younger was bringing to him his guitar.

“Show me. I don’t know how to play the guitar. The people who do really amazes me,”

Mark scooted further to his bed to make space for Donghyuck to sit. “I’m not that good, don’t get your hopes up,” he said while tuning his guitar. Donghyuck noticed that Mark was smiling from ear to ear. He was excited, he thought.

Mark played some melody without singing anything. Soon Donghyuck joined him on humming, then moments later they were spitting random words and making their own lyrics from the random chords Mark was playing. They both were having fun, chicken ignored for some time now. At some point, Mark started talking about when and how he learned to play the instrument. Then Donghyuck didn’t notice when the topic shifted to how Mark likes writing plots for fiction but never really writing the whole story. The older mentioned how he knew he will never complete a story, so he just wrote plots and just imagine how the story might go. Then soon, Donghyuck was finding out how Mark really likes watching random Youtube videos. He told Donghyuck that one time, he came across a cooking video that seemed so easy that one day he decided to try it himself and almost burned the kitchen. He vowed to never do it again, and Taeyong never found out.

Hours had passed with just them talking randomly, laughing so much from time to time. Donghyuck learned a lot about Mark for just a short amount of time. He discovered that when Mark was in his comfort zone and in the confines of his haven, he is much more comfortable and so much more himself. Donghyuck concluded that this version of Mark is the best and that this might be his true self which he found hard to show to others. There’s a warm feeling spreading across Donghyuck’s chest as he realized how lucky he was to see this side of the guy he likes. He wanted nothing but to see this Mark every day. He could see how happy the senior was while talking about the things he likes. He started to have the desire to make sure that Mark is always comfortable around him for  _ him _ to be able to show more of his true self around others. As much as he wanted to keep this to himself, he knew it’s so much better if the world was also graced by this cheerful and goofy person.

☀️

For the following days and weeks, Donghyuck slowly started to be bold and show everyone that he and Mark we’re dating. He doesn’t shy anymore or scared of what the other students will say. When they passed each other in the hallways, he’ll casually hold Mark’s hand or pinky or whatever finger he could grab before they needed to break apart because they’re going in different directions. Mark will sometimes do that instead when Donghyuck didn’t notice him first. When they go their way for lunch, to the SC office or even the cafeteria, Donghyuck sometimes offers his hand for Mark to hold while they were walking. But Mark sometimes wanted to wrap his arm around his shoulder. They’re closer that way, he said.

Mark even found a new habit around Donghyuck, squishing both his cheeks with his one hand. The senior does that every time he got a chance. He was flustered the first time Mark did that and even said he was cute. While he, in turn, found out he really likes playing with the older’s fingers or just his arms in general. They now go home together when there’s a chance. Mark walked him home most of the time. For the times Donghyuck offered to walk Mark home, he’ll end up staying a few more hours, then Mark will walk him back home in the end.

They were quite contented in the way they were dating. Even their friends approved. Though they sometimes wanted things to level up more. But from the way things developed compared to the first weeks they dated, Donghyuck can say that he was happy and couldn’t ask for more. Though, because of the obvious boldness from the once stiff couple, people started talking bad things about Donghyuck again. They were saying he was such a flirt, he seduced Mark, and everything just like how they did back then. They were just holding hands, but the way people talk about them seemed like they were doing the most outrageous PDA of all time. 

It took a lot to hold back Renjun at times like that. But they discovered that it took much more strength to hold back Jeno when he accidentally caught 3 students going to trash Donghyuck’s locker. They literally feared for those students’ lives. His friends were more frustrated by the situation than he was, but he knew how to calm his friends at least. He didn’t know what to do when it was Mark that was visibly getting stressed because of the rumors. The senior was blaming himself since Donghyuck was the only one getting bad-mouthed at.

“I told you it’s fine. We know it’s not true, okay? They don’t need to know that. People do that. They just really want to gossip about other people,” he sighed, “Stop it!” he reached out to undo the crease in Mark’s forehead. He was knitting his brows so hard in frustration. 

“Why?! I mean, that’s why I’m frustrated. Why do they have to gossip? Is that their job? Don’t they have more important things to do other than bad mouth you? What do they get out of it, anyway?” Donghyuck was successful in ceasing the crease in Mark’s forehead, but he was still frowning. The younger was actually enjoying the new side of Mark he learned. So this is how he is when he’s frustrated. It made him think that there’s still a lot to discover and he’s sure to be there for it.

“You know…” Mark looked at him, he was smiling sweetly and giving the boy in front of him his most reassuring smile, “I really don’t care about things like that. It feels like a waste of time to mind them. And what more, when we actually get affected by what they do, then it will seem like their opinions matter. I don’t want to give them satisfaction. I don’t want them to think that whatever they say will affect us badly and break us. I…” he was holding Mark’s hand by this time, “I want us to show them, that despite all those bad things they say, we’re still here. Strong. Holding each other’s hands just like this. Liking each other… more. Will you do that for me? Can we do that?”

Mark just looked at him for a few heartbeats before he was holding his hands tighter while rubbing his thumbs at the back of his hands. He sighed before he nodded, “I can do that. Alright. I promise. I’ll do that for you,” he nodded more, “I like you. I really like you. I really really do!” Mark pulled his hands in front of his face. For a moment, Donghyuck thought Mark will kiss his hands, but he ended up bringing it in his closed eyes. He didn’t understand, but it still made him warm inside.

One day, gossips stopped. Even those eyes judging them were now nowhere to be found. Soon they found out that it was the SC President’s doing. They didn’t know what Lucas did but Donghyuck concluded that it was because it involved the president’s best friend that’s why he already handled the situation. One of Donghyuck’s friends was fidgeting and blushing, knowing it’s not the reason why.

☀️

Another weekend at Mark’s house. This time they were in the living room watching some variety show while indulging in chips and juices. Taeyong was not around when Donghyuck came so they decided to stay in the living room. They were comfortably sitting on each end of the couch, both of their feet were up on the coffee table in front.

When the laughter from the TV stopped and they were just watching the hosts talking, Mark suddenly broke the comfortable silence between them.

“Hyuck,” he said already facing Donghyuck. 

“Hmm?” Donghyuck acknowledged him while still looking at the television.

“Remember when you confess to me? We started dating then, right?“

The question made Donghyuck look at Mark fully. He totally didn’t see that question coming, and he couldn’t figure out where that question will lead them. “Right,” he answered.

“I ask you… if that means we’re boyfriends then. You said no, and that we’re just dating,” when Mark didn’t get any form of response from the younger, he continued. “How about now? I mean… when can we be boyfriends?”

“Wh- why? No- I mean- I… don’t know,” the question made Donghyuck flustered. Again, Mark Lee kept on surprising him. On his defense, he totally forgot that they’re still not yet boyfriends. He became too comfortable in what they were that the idea of being official with Mark slipped his mind. The older looked so expectant, looking at Donghyuck with wide eyes, so he supplied.

“Maybe if one of us asks. I don’t know,” Donghyuck shrugged. Trying to come off as casual as possible, but deep down his insides were quivering, not really knowing what to do. He turned his attention back to the show.

He could see Mark in the corner of his eye scooting closer to him. 

“Then, can we be boyfriends now?”

Donghyuck visibly stiffened. He managed to look back at Mark, now mirroring his wide eyes, while still totally frozen. He can feel his head lighten. It seemed like his soul left him for a bit. He didn’t know what to make of that question. Mark was waiting for him, but then Donghyuck thought that maybe the older was just testing him and was not being serious.

“Eyyy~ Don’t joke with me, Mark Lee.”

The hopeful expression of Mark suddenly disappeared. But he didn’t look dejected, he’s not frowning even. Instead, he looked like he’s in deep thought. Then he faced the TV again and after a moment, stood up and entered his room.

Donghyuck panicked.  _ What if he was serious? What if he thought I rejected him!? Oh my God! What if he doesn’t ask again? Then now, I should be the one to ask! I’m not prepared! This is not how I imagined it! Calm down Donghyuck. When he gets back, try to change the topic. NO! What if he thinks I don’t want to be boyfriends with him? What if- _

A strum of a chord in strings made Donghyuck’s internal panicked monologue stopped. Mark came back with his guitar. He was sitting closer to Donghyuck now. He looked like he still doesn’t know what to do and seemed like he was thinking what to play. When Donghyuck moved to ask what he was doing, Mark started strumming his guitar.

_ ~Hundreds of confessions without success _

_ I feel so unconfident should I just go back _

_ I say I’ll confess for sure _

_ but it’s pointless with no actions in the end _

_ Can’t keep my head up in front of you~ _

Mark started singing. Donghyuck has heard him sing before, but it’s more of a hum of the lyrics than actual singing. He tried to focus on what he was singing while still being confused about why Mark was doing that.

_ ~I’m in love with you, why are these words so hard _

_ I keep hesitating to say over and over again _

_ Why is it so hard just to write a simple letter _

_ I keep writing and tearing it over and over again~ _

Donghyuck was sure his heart jumped in his throat at that moment. When Mark sang that verse, he looked straight into his eyes, and he could see the worry in the other’s eyes.

_ ~You may not feel the same way as I do _

_ I may never see you again, _

_ that’s what I’m afraid of _

_ Don’t have the courage to tell you _

_ With this song let me _

_ open my heart to you~ _

Then Mark was smiling. Mark Lee was smiling softly at him while playing the guitar and singing. If this isn’t the dream of everyone in their school.

_ ~I love you, baby I, _

_ I love you (for a very long time) _

_ I love you, baby I, _

_ I love you (I do)~ _

Mark was singing every line sincerely. Donghyuck could see it. Donghyuck could feel it. It made him realized that Mark was serious, and right now, he was confessing to him through that song. When the song ended, Mark put down his guitar, moved closer to him, then reached for his hands.

“Donghyuck…” he started before releasing a deep breath, “I like you. I really really like you. But what I feel for you now, I won’t be able to say all the ‘reallys’ just to express it. I want you to know, that ever since you came to me, my happiness exceeded my default happy level. I was already happy just seeing you at school, talking and laughing with your friends. But knowing you, I didn’t know it will bring so much color into my life,” he giggled knowing he’s getting cheesier by the minute. “Not that it was not colorful for me before you came, but like you completed the color of my rainbow and brought the sun with you. You are the actual sun for me, did you know that? You always brighten up my day.”

Donghyuck didn’t know he was crying when Mark reached to wipe the flowing tears in his cheek.

“I- I didn’t really know how to express my self well. How to show my emotions, and how to interact with people. But I really want to. God knows I really wanted to get out of this shell. But being an introvert gets the best of me. I was actually really thankful to Lucas for being my friend and for sticking with me. I am so contented for having one loud friend. I thought I wouldn’t ask for more,” Mark laughed being reminded of his best friend,

“Until you came. You slowly cracked this shell of mine. You didn’t satisfy into just cracking it, but you also helped me go out into the world,” Donghyuck chuckled because of Mark’s analogy. They were holding each other’s hands while rubbing a comforting circle in it.

“I’m serious. I’m grateful to know you and to know your friends. I don’t know if they actually like me - I'm still scared of Renjun honestly - but I’m just thankful that y’all are talking to me and when we’re hanging out together, it makes me giddy,” the way that Mark was smiling from ear to ear made Donghyuck's heart do things. It felt warm to see Mark like that. 

“A lot of people wanted to date me. But they never shown interest in making friends with me. I mean… I’m willing if ever they wanted to. But when I look at them, it always looks like they just want me because of my looks. Because they said I’m cool, and maybe because I play basketball? I really don’t know. The thing is, I didn’t see it in you. I saw sincerity when you came to me. And of course, I already like you, so maybe I’m being biased huh,” he tilted his head upwards trying to seriously think about what he just said. 

Mark groaned a bit loudly and it made Donghyuck flinched. Mark tightened his grasp in his hands. “All of this is just me, trying to tell you, that…. I lik— no… Donghyuck, I love you.”

Donghyuck was sure his soul left him again and brought his heart and lungs with it. He was sure he was getting dizzy and he couldn’t breathe, but Mark was still clear in his focus.

“Base on what I’m feeling right now, I know I won’t be able to live without you again. So Lee Donghyuck… will you be my boyfriend?”

He knew this time he needed to answer. He knew this kind of question doesn’t need a lot of thinking and preparation. He knew from the start what he wanted to reply to, so he did.

“Yes. Yes, Mark Lee. I will be your boyfriend. I love you too,” he replied, beaming to his new boyfriend.

Mark’s eyes literally bulged and threw himself at Donghyuck.

“Wow! Thank you! Thank you! I love you!” he pulled back not so far though, so their faces were inches apart. “We’re boyfriends now? Officially?”

Donghyuck giggled then nodded, “Yes. Officially.”

Mark hugged him again, tighter, and this time, he hugged back. “I can’t believe it. I thought the feeling would be normal. But I feel so happy right now! I think my happiness meter broke. I’m so happy I could kiss you!” he pulled back again just enough to see Donghyuck’s face. 

“Can I kiss you?“

_ WHAT??? I mean- _ “WHAT?! N-No! Too early for that! We- we just… uhhh…. became boyfriends. What are you asking?!” Donghyuck was sure he was already red as a really ripe tomato. He was trying to get out of Mark’s embrace, but the older is still trying to get closer. They were on the edge of the couch and his back was pinned on the armrest. He was already using his arms to push Mark away from him through his chest, but this athletic dude was stronger than him that he really was putting a losing fight. 

Mark was still trying to get his face closer and he was still trying to avoid it when Taeyong walked in on them.

“LEE MINHYUNG! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?!” Taeyong was standing there holding grocery bags, eyes wide with surprise at the scene he just caught.

Mark just pulled back a little, not loosening his embrace, “We’re boyfriends now, Hyung. I’m asking if I can kiss him. That’s what you do with your boyfriend too, right?” 

Taeyong’s expression relaxed and came in understanding, “Oh? Okay. Congrats, you two! And yes. Of course, you can kiss your boyfriend,” he said as he proceeded to their kitchen to put down his groceries.

“What just happened?!” when Donghyuck looked at Mark again, his eyes were already closed and his lips were already puckered for a kiss, face slowly getting closer again.

“MOOOOOOOOOM!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> (Mark sang Got7's Confession Song)
> 
> Please tell me what you think. :)  
You can also find me on twitter - [@mykokoroNCT](https://twitter.com/mykokoroNCT) 😘
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
